


The Perfect Cup

by Miakamouse



Series: Champagne and Coffee [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Really all the fluff tags you can think of probably apply, Romantic Fluff, Second Time, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woman on Top, coffee as a metaphor for sex, coffee is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakamouse/pseuds/Miakamouse
Summary: A sexy little coda to my New Years Eve fic for the 2021 Church of Lemons Challenge on Love Reflection.The morning after, Heero and Relena start the New Year with the right kind of stimulation. Because second times are always better anyway. Sweet, rich and caffeinated like a mocha latte with extra froth ;)
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Champagne and Coffee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169342
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	The Perfect Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my betas [Heartensoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul) and [Wings Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing) for helping me get the tone and practicalities right for my first full lemon!
> 
> Note: the first fic in this series will give you some context for Heero and Relena’s relationship in this one, but is not totally necessary for you to understand what’s going on, since this is basically just fluffy smut.

Feeling the sunlight pull at her eyelids, Relena curled her neck, burying her face deeper into her pillow. The warm weight of her down comforter seemed heavier and hotter than usual. It wasn’t until she shifted her feet and felt the scratch of leg hair against her ankle that she remembered last night had been more than just another pleasant dream.

As she turned over to look at her bedmate, the arm that had been resting across her waist tightened briefly before loosening to allow her to move. Callused fingers slid across her stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Heero’s intensely blue eyes were open when her gaze met his, drinking in her face like he was trying to memorize it, though she knew his steel trap mind had no doubt catalogued and stored every data point about her years ago.

He brushed the hair away from her neck and leaned in to press his lips there, breathing her in. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and heated her veins. She curled her fingers into the hair at his nape, clenching when he attempted to pull away. His eyes met hers again, and the left side of his mouth pulled up in a crooked smile, looking like a man who couldn’t believe his luck. His thumb stroked against her pulse where his lips had been before sitting up, his warm gaze never leaving hers.

“Stay here,” the softness of his voice belied the command in his eyes. She tilted her head in acquiescence, but as soon as he’d left the bed to exit her room, she sat up and made to follow. Pushing the covers off of herself made her realize how naked she was underneath...and how frigidly cold the room was. She quickly wrapped the comforter around herself and hunted for her robe, accidentally kicking aside her dress from last night, which had been left in a little puddle on the floor beside her bed, the underwear resting on top like a lotus flower.

The comforter was dropped back on the bed as she finally wrestled on her robe, passively noting the rosebud marks Heero had left all along her body like a garden touched by the first days of spring. She couldn’t help but feel that last night had been like a rainstorm after a drought; warm and wet, quenching a thirst she’d long since buried over time and necessity. All that had been lying dormant within her suddenly seemed alive again and tendrils of desire she could no longer hold back wanted to grasp for more.

She went to the en-suite first, thinking Heero may have gone in to wash, but all she found was an extra toothbrush in the cup by the sink. The intimacy of it calmed the urgency pumping through her and she took the opportunity to freshen up, in case this morning’s next kiss landed on her mouth. Though from the look of her swollen lips and the stubble burn surrounding them, she’d certainly gotten enough of those kisses last night. The flush on her cheeks and the brightness of her eyes, however, reflected how much she’d always want more.

She re-entered her room to find Heero placing a cup of coffee on the nightstand, and she couldn’t help the wide smile that burst across her expression. She pounced on him, taking the kiss she had been craving from his mouth. He tasted her deeply, tracing her lips and tongue with a comfortable familiarity that warmed her from head to toe. His hand slid over the smooth fabric of her robe at her hip and around her waist, pressing into the small of her back. The hands with which she had been clutching his shoulders crept up into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. He pulled up his face with a groan, tilting his head into her hands like a beloved pet, before leaning down to press his forehead against hers.

“Is that a ‘thanks’ or ‘no thanks’ for the coffee?” Relena smiled at the rasp in his voice and cupped her hand on his cheek, wanting to feel if the flush on his face was as warm as hers felt.

“You always know exactly what I need, Heero.” She had meant to tease him, but the statement came out more heated than she intended. Heero’s other hand joined his first at the dip of her back, pulling her waist against his and forcing her to arch her neck. He stared down at her and smirked.

“Coffee in bed, then.” He pivoted his foot, turning toward the bed, and loosened his grip to allow her to fall back onto it. Relena, not to be outmatched, hooked her wrist around his neck and pulled him down with her. She was exhilarated by the permission she suddenly had, not just to touch Heero, but to hold on to him however she pleased.

He fell on to the bed beside her and huffed in affectionate amusement before turning toward the nightstand to grab the precious cup of coffee he’d brought her. She sat up, curling her feet up, and accepted the hot beverage from Heero’s hands. Caffeine and a new kind of warmth buzzed through her as she took a long sip, and she couldn’t hold back the pleased hum that vibrated through her. Heero’s eyes were fixed raptly on her throat as she swallowed. She handed the cup back to him and breathed a thank you against his shoulder as he stretched over to place it back down on the nightstand.

Her eyes followed the arch of his neck as he turned back to look at her. A reddened mark bruised the base of his Adam’s apple and a spark of arousal pulsed through her at the reminder of her mouth there. _She_ had done that. For the first time, Relena felt like she had something that was hers, not thrust upon her by someone else, and not to be shared with the world. Just hers.

She wrapped her arm around his front contentedly and settled deeper against his shoulder, nuzzling softly at the mark she’d made. He tilted his head down and she kissed him again, reveling in the pleasure of being allowed to taste that mouth whenever she liked. Those days of wondering whether her touch was welcome and ‘how close was too close’ were over. Heero had given her free reign over his body and as he pulled her closer and pushed her robe away from her thigh, she knew he understood that she had done the same. No more hesitation.

“I want to see you,” she murmured, dragging the hem of his white undershirt up his chest. As wonderful as last night had been, it had been over fairly quickly. Like the champagne they had drunk last night, their passion had been bottled up for years. The pressure that had built up between them had burst forth as soon as the seal had broken. The sheer relief of it had been a terrific soporific and so they’d slept the rest of the night away. Not much time for exploration. Now they had as many hours as they’d like, and Relena wanted to take full advantage. She knew everything that mattered about Heero, now she wanted to know everything else.

Heero, who had always been thoroughly attuned to Relena’s every move, understood what she was really asking for. He removed his tank top and maneuvered her into his lap so that she was straddling him. Her robe, already barely hanging on to her frame, was cast off with a slight shrug of her shoulders, puddling around her waist. She shifted back onto his thighs as he leaned back against the headboard looking utterly relaxed and somehow utterly controlled at the same time.

The position allowed both of them to take in their fill while they touched all the spots they’d missed the night before ...and some of the ones they hadn’t. Relena’s gaze was unerringly drawn to Heero’s lips once again, fingers tracing the bow of his mouth and pulling at the plumpness of his lower lip. His eyelids drooped lazily as he watched her face; his undivided attention, as always, lighting up all of her senses. She dragged her thumb from his lips down his chin, along his neck until she returned to the bruise at the bottom, rubbing at it as if to make sure it couldn’t be erased.

Heero raised his hand to mirror hers, caressing her throat with his thumb and tracing her collar bone. The gesture made Relena suddenly conscious of her hardened nipples, barely inches away from his touch. She leaned in to kiss him hard, pulling his hand away and sliding hers over the old silvery scars trailing down from his shoulders to his fingers.

“Stay here,” she teased, linking their fingers together and squeezing his hand flat on the bed before letting go. “Let me take my time with you.” His kiss-swollen lips stretched to one side in amusement.

“Whatever you want, Relena,” he drawled, eyes going half-lidded, barely banking the fire in them. The words sparked through her like a lightning bolt, sending her pulse thundering and throbbing at her core. What she wanted was everything. Not all at once, but every bit savored and handled with care.

If last night had been overflowing champagne, she wanted this morning to be like her coffee, brewed to perfection, drip by drip.

...But where to start?

Her eyes roved down his body, fingers reading their shared history in the smooth patches of long since healed wounds. He sucked in a breath as they trailed over the ridges of his toned abdomen and followed the line of hair that trailed from his navel to the elastic band of his boxer briefs, the sound of his breath catching lifting her gaze to once again meet his.

Heero’s hands dutifully remained on the bed, but he lifted his hips to allow her to pull the shorts down and off, grunting as they brushed over his rising erection. Ever the egalitarian, Relena evened the field by untying the belt which still held her robe gathered about her hips and tossing the garment aside.

The coolness of the room made her suddenly aware of the dampness at her core. Heero’s hands, so obedient before, seemed to move of their own volition to caress her now bare thighs. Her own body responded in kind, sliding forward to move further into his arms. It felt like every single one of her nerves was alight the way she could feel every point of contact between them. Even the feel of his labored breaths against her collarbone was maddening. He was so close and yet somehow, still not close enough.

Last night, he had been the one hovering over her, watching her face, studying every nuance of her body. With their positions now reversed, she wondered at his patience and self-control. Knowing what it felt like to have him inside her, filling her up, connecting them so intimately, made her impatient to have him again. Her arousal pushed all ideas of taking her time out of her mind and now all she wanted was for him to feel the same urgency she did.

Raising herself up slightly, she brought her hips forward until they were parallel with his. His hands cradled her bottom as she lowered herself ever so slowly, using his shoulders to balance her weight. She spread her knees and let her wet center slide over his still semi hard cock, letting out a soft exclamation when it seemed to push back against her folds. Heero’s grip tightened on her flanks as she moved back and forth over him, using his hardness to rub against that softest spot on her.

She leaned forward, dragging her nipples against his skin, and his hands slid up her back as he buried his face in her neck. Relena could feel him struggling not to crush her to him, hands almost tentatively cupping her shoulder blades. His mouth was wet and hot and open against the junction of her shoulder, alternating between gulping breaths and sucking kisses. She tilted her head to grant him better access, burying her hands in his hair and feeling the strands slip between her fingers. Her thighs trembled with the effort to keep herself aloft, her rhythm faltering.

“Relena,” Heero groaned, and she could hear the desperation in it. She pulled his face away from her neck and leaned back to rest her muscles. Heero’s hands moved down to her waist, the gentleness of the gesture belying the flush in his face and the heat in his gaze. Relena felt out of breath, chest heaving like she’d been running a marathon. The chill of the room was negligible compared to the heat roaring through her, and the furnace of Heero’s skin. The tension in his muscles was a sight to behold; she could see now how much he wanted her and yet how much he wanted to be patient for her. He was utterly perfect, from the top of his unruly hair to the tip of his straining cock.

Half out of curiosity and half to ease his need, she stroked him, the wetness she had left on him smoothing her way as she slid her grip along his length. The satisfaction she felt at the cry he couldn’t hold back and the thump of his head against the bed frame was new. It bubbled through her like a caffeine high, buoying her desire and driving her to move faster. His eyes, which had closed in pleasure, snapped open as he grabbed her wrist.

“I-” he panted, “I thought you wanted to take your time.” She looked up at him through her lashes, gaze torn between his face and his erection, both equally fascinating in their naked desire for her. He groaned as she bit her lip and loosened her grip on him. His logic, even in this situation, was undeniable. It was infuriating, and she loved him for it.

She leaned forward and peppered his flushed chest with kisses, feeling it heave as he tried to calm his breathing. His heart pounded steadily against her lips with a beat she wanted to synchronize the soundtrack of her life to. A feeling of possessiveness tugged at her again and she pressed her cheek against the rhythm thumping under his sternum. Heero wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. She rubbed her thumb against the peak of his brown nipple and the twitch of his hardness against her thigh made her smile. She was taking her time, but she was still taking everything she wanted.

Her hands slid up from his chest to his shoulders as she stared directly into his eyes. She dropped her gaze to his mouth, then captured one last toe-curling kiss before grabbing hold of his cock and placing it at her entrance. He held his breath as she hovered there, and watched as she licked her lips and gave him a determined stare. His hands tightened against her waist as she began the inexorably slow descent onto him.

The moan that escaped his throat filled her with that heady sense of satisfaction yet again. She could get used to this, this control over Heero’s body. He wasn’t the only who knew what she needed; she could give him what he needed, too. 

Heero’s eyes looked wild by the time she’d settled all the way down on him. The way he filled her to the brim both physically and emotionally was so delicious. He was flushed and trembling, and all she wanted now was to soothe him. She cupped his head and rained soft kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and chin, leaving his mouth free to make all those sounds she loved. With her hands braced on his shoulders, she began to rock steadily against him, taking her time, letting their shared desire percolate slowly. Heero’s hands loosened but remained solid against her waist, letting her body slide against his palms while still supporting her weight on every upstroke. 

He seemed determined to let her have everything she wanted, however she wanted. Such selflessness warranted a reward, and Relena’s hands left his shoulders to tangle in his hair, leaning her chest forward as an offering. With one hand flat against the middle of her back, and the other moving to cup her breast, Heero brushed his lips against her nipple, seemingly grateful for the permission to touch her. 

She wrapped her arms around his head, clutching him against her as her hips sped up their rhythm. The crescendo inside of her was building but she just couldn’t reach the right tempo, and her thighs began to ache with the effort.

“Mmm, Heero, I-” she groaned, unable to translate her frustration into words. He raised his face from the bruise he’d been sucking on her breast and watched her grit her teeth as she tried to keep going. He kissed her deeply and used the hand on her spine to lean her back onto the bed. The sudden movement made him slip out of her, and he knelt over her to adjust their positions. As he hooked his arm under her knee and sank into her again, she marveled at his ability to know exactly how to reach all the places inside of her that craved him.

A moan vibrated through her, and she fought to keep her eyes open through the pleasure, not wanting to miss even a moment. The power of his thrusts surprised her after the gentle, almost worshipful way he had made love to her the night before. But it was exactly what she needed. The cadence of their push and pull stirred the warmth inside her until it reached a fever pitch. She could feel the blood heating up under her skin, matching the flush that flooded up from Heero’s chest to his forehead. The now familiar knot inside her tightened, she was almost there. Heero’s hips pistoned faster, matching the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears.

He released his hold on her knee, letting it fall open and crouched over her, feral eyes on an angelic face. His thumb pressed against her lower lip and dipped into her mouth, mimicking the movements below. She moaned around his digit and he pulled his thumb down her mouth, over her chin and throat, before finally pausing to circle around her nipple. The gesture sparked down her body directly to her center, jerking her hips out of their rhythm. Heero grunted as he raced to match her again, his thumb leaving her breast and dragging a line down her sternum and over her navel. She didn’t understand how his hand could move so slowly when the rest of him was rocking into her so urgently.

Finally, he brought his thumb to the place where they were still joined, and stroked her, once, twice, thrice, and her whole body clenched around him with indescribable pleasure. She released a sound she’d never heard from her mouth before as the sharp sweetness of her orgasm melted over her and left her boneless. Heero gathered her up into his arms, burying his face in her neck as he sped up his thrusts before finally spilling into her. He mouthed at her jaw and chin before claiming her mouth, cradling her gently as he lay down with her. His still trembling hands and heavy panting breaths caressed her tingling skin. 

He was so good at this, so absolutely perfect for her. It wasn’t just that he knew how to please her, but that he wanted what she wanted. It was the story of their relationship, from beginning to end. Parallel paths toward a shared purpose, a shared goal; each of them acting independently, but inspired by each other. And every point where their paths collided left them indelibly changed by the interaction.

This coupling, too, had undoubtedly transformed them. Last night had been a milestone for sure, but this morning, this second time, had been a revelation. There was still so much they hadn’t done, so much more left to explore, together.

Relena, having regained her breath and control of her muscles once again, turned to look at Heero, who was still lying beside her looking more relaxed than she’d ever seen him.

“I think I’d like to wake up like this every day,” she said, brushing a lock of sweat-drenched hair away from his forehead. He smiled and turned to lay flat on his back.

“You’d have to set your alarm for earlier.” Her nose wrinkled at that.

“Maybe just the weekends then.” She propped her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. “Tomorrow we can try doing it in the shower to save some time.”

Heero huffed a laugh and tilted his head to look down at her optimistic face, wrapping an arm around her shoulder to gather her closer to him. He tucked his other arm behind his head and stared up at the canopy over the bed.

“We should probably figure out the logistics of that before attempting it.” He made to get up, easing his body out from under her. She sat up and tilted her head with a quizzical look. “It’ll be easier to figure out the best position if we can gauge the actual life size spatial dimensions instead of relying on geometric calculations and 3-D modeling.”

“So what you’re saying is, we should take a shower together now just to test out whether we’ll actually have enough room to have sex tomorrow without hurting ourselves?” He smirked and held out his hand to help her off the bad.

“Exactly.” His eyes caught sight of the abandoned cup of coffee on the nightstand as he picked up her robe and wrapped it over her shoulders. “Ah, your coffee’s cold.” She smiled and followed him into the ensuite.

“Don’t worry Heero, you can get me a new one later. After all, you make it perfect, every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, thanks to The Black Rose for pulling me back into the fandom for this challenge and the Love Reflection discord server, which has become my happy place during this pandemic lockdown. 
> 
> (Who knows, maybe I’ll be inspired/noodled into filling in a few more moments in time for this particular 1xR timeline)


End file.
